For Love of Sea
by tmwillson3
Summary: One-shot. Mori has never been able to explain why he feels such a connection to the sea before. On their anniversary, he takes Haruhi there, and she asks him to explain. He does to the best of his ability, but as Haruhi learns, some things are just better experienced. And sometimes, there are not words to explain. MoriHaru Fluff


For Love of Sea

 **Author's Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. All rights go to their respective owners. This is for luxartisan, who has been asking me to try a different Ouran pairing. This story involves Mori, as he was the one I thought most suited for the comparisons made. I have been feeling down lately, but something that always makes me feel better is spending time by the lake. While looking at the lake, this idea came to me. I hope you enjoy it!**

~~~~~~HMHMHM~~~~~~

Even as the wild winds whizzed and whined past Mori, he stood strong.

He would always be strong, as long as he had Haruhi beside him.

Haruhi clutched Mori as though she were in the middle of a thunderstorm, even if there was no thunder to speak of. While the winds continued to voice their cries of shrill sadness, Haruhi feared for her life (for she had great fear of being thrown off the cliff they were currently standing on), and so she continued to conform herself into the shape of her husband.

But, it was their anniversary tradition, so they continued standing, as they always did, year after year.

As the winds calmed, Haruhi finally felt it possible to speak without losing her voice to the wind.

"Takashi, why do you always want to come here? It's nothing significant."

While his place of choice always baffled Haruhi, it made perfect sense to Mori.

In that moment, of being surrounded by Haruhi and the sea, Mori was complete. He felt as though he had finally found his home. It had not been until after they were married that they had even found this spot, but the moment he had stood there, hand in hand with Haruhi, he knew. He had found what he had been looking for.

 _It was the closest thing he had to a physical manifestation of his feelings for Haruhi._

There were no proper words to describe his feelings for Haruhi. Words were useless in describing his feelings for such a complex woman. The feelings had developed naturally during the time that both of them were in Host Club together.

 _She was normally so calm, and pleasant. Hers was a smile that could pierce anyone, brighten anyone's day. And when the sun glistened off the white caps and small, rolling waves of the sea, all was blinded, as though it could capture the essence of Haruhi's smile. The sea could be just as placid as Haruhi._

Mori did not become aware of his feelings until they visited the Ootori Aqua Garden, and after that, he did his best to hold back. He would help Haruhi if she asked, but otherwise, he gave her the space she needed as a strong, independent woman.

 _But the sea could also be just as fierce. Like Haruhi telling the twins to stop fighting, so, too, did the sea have its way of suddenly turning violent, and blasting unforgivingly the sandy shores so close by. The sea had its own way of doing things, and you could never hope to control the sea._

He even was willing to let her date others, if it meant that she was happy, truly happy. He knew he could never control her, but then again, he never had a desire to. She was perfect as she was; he never wanted to change her.

 _For their honeymoon, they decided to go back to Okinawa, and they whiled away their time on the beach, enjoying the view and one another. Never had they experienced so much peace and quiet. Every day had been sunny and bright, just like Haruhi. One night, there had been a storm, and he held her close, as he did every other time he stayed with her during thunderstorms. By then, Haruhi could stand and cower, allowing Mori the ability to not turn his body into a pretzel. That night, he watched the waves crash and roar, as Haruhi listened to her music. Even then, he could not wish to change what he saw; it was magnificent to behold, as he was inside and close to Haruhi._

They did not have to speak always to understand one another, like they had been on that cliff. It was not until college that Mori started to speak a little more (in other words, as study partners, he had to answer more questions), and he continued to speak more to her and his cousin.

In response to her question, he smiled (he loved hearing her say his name) and said, "It's difficult to explain."

He could not even explain it to Hunny, and that was saying something. He had tried a few times, but Hunny was always left scratching his head afterwards. Granted, his wife Reiko came by with a cake after that, so he was never left confused for long.

Haruhi finally felt it safe to pull away from Mori, so she did. She stayed silent and continued to make eye contact with him, waiting for him to continue.

Mori stood, stumped for a moment of where to start. Haruhi expected complete honesty from him, and he wanted to give it to her. Once he decided, he started with a moment both remembered well.

"You remember the break-up?" asked Mori, stiffening slightly at the memory.

"How could I not?" replied Haruhi, smiling fondly at Mori.

Neither one needed to ask which break-up he was referring to. Mori had never dated, and Haruhi had only dated Tamaki before she started seeing Mori.

 _It was Haruhi's senior year in college, and she was putting in a lot of study hours with Mori. Both were taking a graduate level course together, and so they were studying. Haruhi had been spending less and less time with Tamaki because of classes, and at some point, she realized it._

 _Soon after that, she broke up with Tamaki._

 _Hours later, she appeared in the library, ready to study for an exam that they had in two days._

" _I broke up with Tamaki earlier today. I haven't told anyone, besides you. I want to keep it like that until after the exam is over. Right now, we need to study, so we can ace that exam. We're not going to refer to it any more after this, alright?"_

 _Mori nodded in understanding, but he still remained standing. Haruhi was still standing, and more so, he recognized the look in her eyes. He knew that look well; it was the look she got right before she yelled to him, to ask him to save her._

 _Why was he the first, and why was she even there?_

 _She stood so quietly, determined to be strong. She still wanted to do everything on her own, despite all the Hosts telling her not to. She looked so alone. The waters flowed so aimlessly, to the beat of their drum. Then, the waves died down, and all was eerily quiet. Something was wrong._

 _In a flash, a decision was made. The waves had direction, and they wanted to climb up the beach as far as they could. Haruhi knew she was fooling neither of them, and so she breathed out one word, one name, in her attempt to stop what she knew was coming, for thinking she could just move on with her life._

" _Takashi."_

 _Until that point, Mori had been trying to convince Haruhi that it was alright to call him by his given name. During freshman year of college, when she agreed to learn some self-defense from Mori and Hunny, she dropped the senpai from both their names. But it only made him want her to call him by his given name more, to hear that familiarity on her lips. That moment was the first time she called him Takashi, and he had never been happier._

 _Mori had cradled her in his arms after she whispered his name, and for several moments, Haruhi cried. She did not cry for herself, but for Tamaki._

" _Oh, Tamaki. I never realized until yesterday that I didn't miss Tamaki. I've spent more time with you in a week than I've spent with him this whole year. He deserves better. What's wrong with me?"_

" _Nothing. People change."_

" _Why don't I feel remorse? I don't regret doing it, only that I hurt him. I don't understand."_

" _You've both changed. Time."_

 _Mori was not about to mention that they spent every waking hour together, studying and eating. What little free time they had, most of it was either with Hunny or Tamaki. Some part of Mori wondered if Haruhi spent more time with him than even her bed, as she often seemed tired._

 _After Haruhi said that, she stopped crying. She was not one for being sentimental, but seeing Tamaki crying in pain because of her had struck a chord with her. She had expressed her confusion while crying into Mori's shoulder, and he held her, just as he always did when she asked him to. He was a loyal friend and protector, and she had not realized until then how much she valued him, his presence, in her life._

"Your emotions changed," said Mori, hoping she understood.

"So what?" asked Haruhi, still confused and taking Mori's hands.

Mori sighed, knowing he had to think of another way to explain.

 _But how? How was it that sailors did it, and likened women to the great waters they traversed? At least they made it sound poetic._

 _All it took was one splash to change everything: the look, even the feel of the water. He had jumped in to try to save Hunny at the Ootori Aqua Garden. Before Hunny, they were calm and welcoming. With Hunny in them, they were claws, grasping and keeping his cousin in the water. Once inside the water, they were no longer warm and luxurious, but cold and sickening._

 _Haruhi was like that in so many respects. All it took was one careless word said to a friend, and she snapped into action. She could be just as protective of her friends as they were of her. Whether it was saving Tamaki from his stupidity, or standing up for Kyoya to his father, she did what was right. She could change so quickly._

"When I asked you out?" asked Mori, trying a similar tactic as he led her away from the cliff, toward their car.

"Of course," said Haruhi, shaking her head. "You tried three times to ask me but never could. I was so frustrated that you wouldn't talk to me about what had been on your mind for weeks!"

 _Mori could not think of a good way to ask her out. Each question seemed weak, which he did not want to seem to her. But he could not just demand something of her, and every request he thought of seemed like him demanding that they stop their friendship, just so he could acknowledge the feelings that he had been harboring for years._

 _Every time he looked at the sea, he felt conflicting feelings. First, he felt helpless and weak, because the sea was so vast. Nothing he could do would change or influence it. At the same time, he felt strong, because the winds still tried to push him away, but he stood confidently, even as the waves changed. That same helplessness and strength was something he felt when he endured thunderstorms with Haruhi, as well as when he tried asking her out._

"Nothing sounded right."

The two paused before the car, Mori taking one last look at the scene in front on him. Haruhi stood beside him and looked up, reaching for his face to pull it to her.

"So kissing me seemed like the right idea?"

Mori leaned in and kissed her then, a smile on his face.

"You understood," he said, his face taking on a more knowing look.

 _No words seemed right. He had to tell her how he felt, but since words failed him, he would have to prove himself with actions. The simplest way was to kiss her._

 _But such emotions it brought!_

 _Haruhi had stood uncertainly, looking up at him with no small amount of frustration. Her face was scrunched together, and she was biting her lip. He wanted to taste that lip. He wanted to taste all of her. Their lips touched, and the yearning he had felt deepened, grew exponentially once he finally gave in. She was sweet and salty, so refreshing. He angled his mouth more to experience her fully, and she pulled his body closer with her hands. There was a rush, a heat, as she touched him, and he wanted more._

 _They only pulled apart to breathe._

 _They shared one more heated kiss, with hands and arms grasping and stroking, curious and desirous to know more. Mori knew then that he was hopelessly lost. He never wanted to touch another woman as long as he lived. No one would ever compare to Haruhi. The waters around him were rising, and the current was strong. The sea wanted to claim him for itself, and never give him back. And he wanted nothing more than to give in!_

"I enjoyed every second of it. I just wish you had said something before then! I thought something was wrong," said Haruhi, remembering the kiss well.

"There was. We weren't together."

"You still didn't answer my question," said Haruhi as she looked away to blush.

A pause, and then Mori mentioned both moments, "One moment changed everything. You weren't with Tamaki; you wanted me."

"And in those moments, your perspective changed?"

"Perspective and feelings. Yours and mine," he replied, motioning toward the sea as he mentioned her.

"What's the sea got to do with you and me?" asked Haruhi, looking at the sea.

Mori moved his hands to have their driver loop around and come back. Then, he took Haruhi by the hand and dragged her back to the cliff. He pushed her in front of him, her back firmly touching his front. He took her hands and put them behind him, to allow her to see and feel the full effect.

At first, she tasted the salty air. Then, the winds began slapping her face. The waves seemed to keep coming toward her somehow, calling to her. They were dangerous in their beauty, those waves. They kept coming for her, again and again. The call never stopped.

She was close to the edge. Much closer, and she would fall off. But she was unmovable there, with Mori to support her.

Haruhi decided that she enjoyed this sensation. Usually, she just stood next to Mori and let him take the brunt of the wind. Here, she felt free, to do what she wanted. The sea would still call to her and welcome her. It was dangerous, so she had to be careful. But, she liked feeling the full force of nature, and the dual nature of the sea, beautiful and dangerous in its restless waves, so powerful yet harmless while she was on the cliff. There was much to love about it, in fact.

While she was still smiling into wind, Mori pulled her back.

"The sea is you. Your position is me and my feelings."

That was why. The first time he had come to that cliff, he just stood there for quite some time, holding her close. She did not understand how this spot of sea was any different from the countless other beaches and outlooks they visited. He had always sought them out, while dating and once married, to her confusion.

Now, she understood. With the others, there was more around. Here, it was you, and the sea. It was magical, in its own way. The wind and waves spoke to you as nothing else did, as though it understood you, with all its restless ways and changeable moods. No matter what mood, the sea was there, and was a part of you and your mood. It had a way of capturing your senses, and never letting go. The call to go to it, to find it, would always be there.

"I understand why you like coming here now, Takashi. I feel the call."

Mori pulled Haruhi close and kissed her again. They had been married for several years, but their kisses still held the same passion as they had started off with. Mori would stand for nothing else.

After the kiss, the two just enjoyed one another's closeness. Then, he spoke in her ear, to make sure she understood his feelings.

"I'll never let you go."

~~~~~HMHMHMHM~~~~~~

 **Author's Notes: Water in general is very special to me, in case you did not figure that out from all the descriptions and comparisons I made. I thought with all the wildness of the sea, that it would be more appropriate for Mori. This was not the first idea for a Mori story I had, but this one flowed and got me out of my funk. Now that this is done, I'm going to go back and work on my Kyoya stories, as I think I'm ready. Also, Happy Birthday to Haruhi! Thanks so much for reading! I really appreciate it!**


End file.
